Paroles
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: On peut parler pour ne rien dire, mais aussi pour complimenter quelqu'un. Pour Merlin, certaines paroles avaient plus d'importance que d'autres. Va jusque la saison 3! Petits spoilers! Complet.


Fandom : Merlin

Disclaimer : Le série Merlin et ses personnages appartiennent à la BBC. Je ne gagne rien avec cette fiction. Ce n'est pas à but lucratif.

Rating : K ?

Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Blahblah de l'auteur : Je reprends une partie de certains dialogues de plusieurs épisodes. Cela va jusqu'au dernier épisode de la saison 3. Donc mini spoilers ! Ces phrases seront en _italique_ afin de pouvoir les différencier correctement. Elles ne sont pas à moi non plus !

Je garde intentionnellement les prénoms _Gwaine_ et _Gwenevere _tels quels. Je les trouve plus agréables à l'oreille que _Gauvin_ et _Guenièvre._

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

><p><strong>Paroles<strong>

Gwaine sifflotait alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs de Camelot. Il allait rendre visite à Merlin. Gaius était absent pour quelque temps.

Camelot était provisoirement sauvé. Morgane avait été détrônée, mais avait aussi disparu. Une nouvelle bataille ne tarderait pas à arriver. Comme d'habitude, Arthur irait se battre parmi les premières lignes. Comme d'habitude, ses chevaliers seraient à ses côtés. Et comme d'habitude, Merlin serait encore parmi les premiers à risquer sa peau pour protéger la vie du prince Arthur. Dusse-t-il perdre la sienne dans la manœuvre.

Le jeune sorcier pensait en effet, que la vie du blond valait cent fois plus que la sienne. Il était prêt à se sacrifier corps et âme pour lui. Malheureusement, Arthur l'ignorait, ou ne le voyait que trop rarement. Il se mettait continuellement en danger sans hésiter. Arthur devait vivre. Il unirait la Grande Albion. La prophétie devait _à tout prix_ s'accomplir. Merlin le savait pertinemment. Il savait aussi qu'il aimerait assister au couronnement d'Arthur et lui prêter allégeance. Il voudrait aussi voir de ses yeux, le retour de la magie à Camelot. Mais il n'ignorait pas qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas cette chance. Si Arthur ne le faisait pas tuer entre temps (au combat ou en découvrant ses pouvoirs), un jour il pourrait bien avoir à choisir de se tuer pour que le futur Roi vive. -Il n'y avait qu'à penser ce qui était arrivé avec Anhora - Cela lui faisait de la peine, mais il le considérait aussi comme un honneur. Il le laisserait entre de bonnes mains. Il n'était plus seul maintenant. Il y avait Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Perceval, … Il pouvait aussi compter sur Gwenevere et Gaius. Son grand âge lui conférait une sagesse qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait. Non, eux, ils avaient la fougue impétueuse de la jeunesse. Ainsi, le sachant bien entouré, il ne s'inquiètera pas de devoir tirer sa révérence une ultime fois pour son prince, le futur Roi, pour Albion. Il pourra s'effacer en paix.

Il espérait juste qu'Arthur ne le pleurera pas et, qu'au contraire, il ira de l'avant avec plus d'entrain.

_« Personne ne vaut tes larmes. »_ Lui avait dit Arthur alors que le Grand Dragon déchargeait sa fureur sur Camelot.

Il se trompait et le saurait bien assez tôt, bien qu'il souhaite ne pas être celui qui le lui fera réaliser cela. Bien qu'il fut un _crétin royal_, il serait un grand Seigneur, juste et bon. Quelle fierté de le servir ! Servir un futur Roi et surtout aider un ami.

Merlin aurait aimé que le prince fut plus que cela mais ce n'était pas possible. Il en était triste, mais paradoxalement, il était content pour Arthur qu'il trouve en Gwen son âme sœur. Et puis ce n'était pas son rôle.

Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. S'attirant et se repoussant, l'un n'allant naturellement pas sans l'autre, si proches et pourtant si cruellement séparés. Ils se tournent le dos et jamais le côté pile ne verra le côté face. Étrangement, Merlin voyait tout : ce qu'avait été Arthur, qui il était, qui il serait plus tard… Mais cela n'allait pas de soi dans le sens contraire. Merlin devait rester dans l'ombre, ignoré.

« _Tu sais Merlin, tu es celui qu'Arthur devrait faire chevalier. Tu es le plus brave d'entre nous, et il ne le sait même pas._ »

Lancelot lui avait confié ceci la nuit avant le combat contre l'armée immortelle de Morgane et Morgause. C'était pour lui un crève-cœur qu'Arthur ignore tout ce que Merlin faisait pour lui, il lui était si dévoué.

« _Il ne peut pas. Pas encore._ »

Sa réponse avait été claire. Il avait ensuite détourné le sujet de la conversation.

Il ne voulait pas surpasser Arthur. Et bien qu'un peu plus de reconnaissance lui aurait plu, il voulait juste que l'on se rappelât de lui. Il était une sorte de doubleur, héros par procuration qui n'est pourtant pas acclamé, à peine remercié.

« _Merlin, personne d'autre ne te le dira, mais je vais le faire. Bien joué._ »

Il avait Gaius et cela lui suffisait.

Tous, sans exception (à part peut-être Arthur, mais c'était pour le mieux), lui avaient exprimé au moins une fois leur soutien, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas tout de Merlin.

Les mots de Gwaine avaient été les plus émouvants, lors de leur voyage pour retrouver Arthur dans sa quête du Trident d'Or du Roi Pêcheur.

« _Pourquoi veux-tu le faire ? »_

Merlin voulait savoir ce qui avait poussé Gwaine à venir avec lui.

« _Pour la même raison que toi. Aider un ami._ »

« _Arthur a de la chance de nous avoir._ »

« _Pas Arthur._ »

Gwaine avait fixé Merlin du regard alors qu'il prononçait cette réponse. Quele intensité dans un seul regard ! Que d'émotions transmises par ce simple contact visuel. Ils étaient devenus encore plus proches l'un de l'autre dès ce moment. Merlin avait du marquer une petite pause pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ces mots étaient… pour lui ?

« _Je ferais de même pour toi._ »

« _Je l'espère. Tu es le seul ami que j'ai._ »

Il garderait pour toujours ces paroles en mémoire. Cela aurait été bien s'il avait pu ajouter quelques mots prononcés par Arthur lui-même. Hélas, Arthur, de ce côté-ci se montrait avare de mots et agissait comme un enfant. Persécutant l'autre pour lui prouver son affection. Lady Morgane l'avait dit à Gwenevere, un soir où elles pensaient Arthur et Merlin endormis. Elles étaient venues l'aider à sauver Ealdor.

« _Nous venons avec toi._ » Déclara Morgane

« _Comment ça ?_ »

« _Tu auras besoin de toute l'aide que tu pourras obtenir. Je peux réparer les armures et affûter les épées._ » Être la fille du forgeron avait ses avantages.

« _Et je sais me battre._ » Morgane était une excellente guerrière.

« _Vous ne pouvez pas. Enfin, pourquoi le feriez-vous ?_ »

« _Si c'était nous qui partions tu nous aiderais…_ » Gwen fit passer en un regard son soutien.

« _On a une dette envers toi… Toutes les deux._ » Morgane avait dit cela doucement mais d'un ton qui ne souffrirait pas d'un _non_ comme réponse. La discussion était close.

Plus tard, ils étaient donc partis. La mère de Merlin lui avait pourtant dit qu'elles ne devraient pas être là. Surtout Morgane, la pupille du Roi Uther. Il le savait. Mais il était inutile d'essayer de les faire changer d'avis.

« _Pourquoi est-il venu, à votre avis ?_ »

Merlin les écoutait parler. Il était retourné et n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourquoi Arthur était-il venu ? Il se posait bien aussi cette question. Ce que William lui avait dit le faisait douter.

« _Pour la même raison que nous. Merlin._ » Pour Morgane, c'était une certitude. Elle reprit.

« _Arthur fait comme s'il s'en fichait, mais… il ne serait pas là, autrement._ »

Ces mots lui avaient redonné confiance. Depuis, il s'était habitué, et ne s'étonnait plus de l'étrange façon qu'avait Arthur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était son ami. Ça ne le dérangeait plus. Il avait appris à lire entre les lignes et déchiffrer les moues du prince. Il s'amusait de voir un si grand enfant dans un corps d'adulte.

Il n'avait sûrement jamais eu de véritable enfance, on avait dû l'en priver pour le former à son rôle de prince héritier. Ils attendaient tant de lui. Il devait exceller dans tous les domaines, et Merlin doutait fort que le jeu de balle fasse partie de ces derniers. Il devait gérer seul toute la pression qu'on lui mettait depuis son plus jeune âge. C'était pour cela, qu'au contact de Merlin, Arthur s'était ouvert, adouci et avait récupéré un peu de son enfance volée, son droit à la naïveté et à la candeur qu'on lui avait dérobé. Il était si mignon lorsqu'il boudait et faisait un caprice, trépignant sur place et lançant un ultimatum. Il aimait le voir sourire et l'entendre rire. La joie d'Arthur était son plus beau cadeau.

En se dirigeant vers les appartements de Merlin, Gwaine sifflotait, heureux de leur moment de répit. Arthur l'avait réprimandé car il ne portait pas son armure la plupart d temps et préférait ses vêtements, plus agréables. Il trouvait une armure encombrante, il n'était pas aisé de bouger avec ça sur le dos, d'autant plus dans une forteresse. Et puis, ils étaient momentanément en temps de paix, il n'en avait donc logiquement pas besoin.

Il déchanta en apercevant Lancelot dans la chambre du jeune sorcier. Il souriait et effleurait du bout des doigts un vieux grimoire laissé sur la petite table de nuit. Il avait un regard attendri pour le léger désordre qui régnait dans cette chambre. Cela ressemblait tant à Merlin d'avoir une chambre en pagaille. Il devait sauver les apparences devant Arthur et les autres toute la journée durant. Il suspectait d'ailleurs que c'était pour cela que sa chambre fût si peu rangée, c'était le seul lieu où il pouvait relâcher son attention. Et puis, il passait son temps à ranger celle d'Arthur, alors si c'était pour rentrer et au lieu d'enfin se reposer, ranger… Non merci. De toute façon, la chambre était petite et ne laissait pas tant de place au bazar que ça. Qui plus est, Merlin n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'affaires personnelles.

« Lancelot ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Le concerné sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre arrive.

« Je venais rendre visite à Merlin. »

« Les grands esprits se rencontrent… » Médita Gwaine. Il reprit.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Il désignait le grimoire

« Rien. Un traité de médecine. »

Lancelot avait répondu un peu vite et s'était placé devant la table de nuit pour cacher le livre. Gwaine le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux. C'était louche. Lancelot serait-il aussi dans la confidence ? Le brun soupira.

« Ne te fatigue pas. J'ai compris que c'était un livre de magie de Merlin. »

« Merlin, un sorcier ? Voyons, non ce n'est pas possible. Et puis… Au nez et à la barbe d'Uther, dans son propre château. Ce serait gonflé tu ne crois pas ? »

« Merlin ne prend pas assez de précautions. On le voit bien avec la présence de ce livre de magie posé en évidence. »

« C'est vrai que… »

Ah ! Il venait de gaffer. Gwaine était rusé comme un renard. Il affichait d'ailleurs un grand sourire victorieux.

« Je t'ai eu. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas le dénoncer. Je veux le protéger. »

Lancelot se détendit en apprenant que le secret du sorcier était sain et sauf, mais il se crispa à nouveau.

« Tu veux protéger le secret de Merlin ou Merlin lui-même ? »

« Les deux. » Gwaine était le plus sérieux du monde en prononçant ces mots.

« Pas toi ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Si. Je protègerais les deux aussi. »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard puis soupirèrent. S'interrogeant du regard, ils dirent d'une même voix :

« C'est juste que… J'aurai aimé être le seul à savoir. »

Étonnés, ils firent une pause puis reprirent :

« Il y a bien Gaius, mais ce n'est pas pareil. »

Encore un regard. Enfin, ils éclatèrent de rire. Une fois leur sérieux retrouvé, Lancelot interrogea encore :

« Merlin sait-il que tu es au courant pour ses pouvoirs ? »

« Non. Du moins pas encore. De ton côté ? »

« Il sait. » Sourit-il.

Gwaine allait ajouter quelque chose quand un rugissement retentit à la porte du laboratoire.

« Merlin ! »

C'était Arthur. Manifestement en colère. Il courait après Merlin, qui lui, riait à gorge déployée. Il l'avait poursuivi dans tout le château en lui ordonnant –hurlant- de s'arrêter, ce que le serviteur n'avait nullement fait.

Le jeune sorcier avait fait irruption dans le laboratoire et avais mis une table entre le prince et lui, ne s'arrêtant plus de rire. Il semblait si heureux. Il avait sans doute fait une farce à Arthur. Ce dernier devait vouloir l'attraper pour la lui faire payer.

Gwaine le désigna de la tête :

« Tu crois qu'il sait, lui ? »

« Le prince ? »

Un nouveau regard échangé, puis la réponse franchit leurs lèvres en même temps :

« Non, sûrement pas. »

Ils descendirent les quelques marches et les apercevant, Merlin alla se cacher derrière eux. Ils retinrent Arthur comme ils purent. Puis le rire enfantin de Merlin les entraîna tous les trois. Ils formaient un joyeux groupe. Et ceci n'était un secret pour personne au château.


End file.
